Two Lonely People
by JdeGraff
Summary: Another romance from yours truly. Hope you all like it


Two Lonely People  
Chapter 1  
By John deGraffenreid  
Ohayu Minna!!! Well here's yet another story by yours truly. It's an alternate world from the one I normally write in. As many of you may, or may not, know I usually write Amy/Lita stories; this one however is about Minako and Makoto. As this is a girl/girl story those of you who have problems with that kind of thing might want to stay away. If you choose to read this please send me an email and let me know what you think. My email addy is kenneday@aol.com, or you can send it to supremelord_jinnai@yahoo.com. Anyway I want to dedicate this story to a few people. One, my very good friend and adopted little sister, Heather McCoy, thank you so much for being my friend. To Kitty-Kat, remember that there are always people who care about you, and to Chibi-Usa Tomoe, love conquers all my friend, love truly conquers all.  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters they're in. The fabulous Naoko Takeuchi and various companies own these really wonderful characters. Now on with the story!  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Lonely. That's what she felt, lonely. Yet another relationship down the toilet, and yet somehow she wasn't surprised. By this point Makoto had lost count of all the bad relationships she had ever been in. 'Why is this so hard?' She thought to herself. 'Why can't I find someone to love me?' She walked slowly to the Cherry Hill Shrine where the Senshi would be having yet another study session/meeting. Trying to keep abreast of what was going on, staying ahead of non-existent enemies. She just wished that she didn't have to see Haruka and Michiru cuddling during the meeting, or the way Usagi and Rei stole glances at each other. 'Why does everyone have someone but me?' she thought to herself as she walked up the stairs to the Shinto Shrine.  
"Hey girlfriend!" Makoto turned to see Minako running up the stairs behind her. "Wow looks like I'm not the only one late this time. Everything ok, you look a little down in mumps." Makoto chuckled despite her mood.  
"I think you mean down in the dumps don't you Minako-chan?" Minako looked at her for a moment before giggling.  
"Sure! Though you do look a little down what happened?" Mianko asked as the two young women started back up the stairs to the temple. Makoto sighed and relayed the story of how her latest boyfriend had dumped her for another, in his words, more feminine girl. Minako looked angry at this comment and was fuming.  
"Oh that JERK!!" she yelled as they came to the temple doors. "If I ever get my hands on him I'll, I'll, I'll do something really bad to him!" Makoto smiled at this and looked into her friend's eyes.  
"That's very nice of you to say Minako-chan, but since I'm the one that got dumped don't you think I should be the one to hurt him?" Minako blushed slightly and turned away giggling, which led Makoto to start laughing as well. When the door opened they calmed themselves as Rei appeared.  
"What was all that racket about? You two are LATE!!! Jeez you're almost as bad as meatball head."  
"I heard that!" Came a voice from the other room. Laughter soon followed and the girls were soon talking about many other things, things in no way related to the schoolbooks scattered around them. All through out the meeting Minako kept stealing secret glances at Makoto. She cared deeply for the taller girl, with eyes like emeralds. Though she never had the courage to tell her. As the meeting became more and more chaotic Luna finally appeared with Artemis in tow to talk about the new enemies. She nearly had kittens when she saw how all the senshi, including the usually serious Haruka and Michiru had degenerated into gossip mode. She sweat dropped and began to growl angrily.  
"Can you all be serious for just five minutes?" She screamed. "I mean really, we're supposed to be talking about the possibility of a new enemy and here you all are acting like a bunch of teenagers!"  
"Uh Luna?" Usagi said. "We are teenagers. Besides we already talked about that and Setsuna spilled the beans that there wasn't going to be a new enemy for a while." Luna began to twitch.  
"If you all new this why did you let me scream like that. Now I look like an overprotective perfectionist." The Senshi all sweat dropped at this and had to restrain Usagi from making a comment. After everyone calmed down the Senshi began to talk about all the things that had been happening lately. As the meeting droned on Makoto and Minako decided to leave early to go shopping and hit the arcade. As they got up to leave Rei decided not to say anything and let them go without a word. No one else seemed to notice them leave, which to Minako was a blessing. She would have Makoto all to herself at least for a few hours. They spent a few hours at hours at the mall and when they left it was nearing time to eat.  
"Hey Makoto-chan! Why don't we hit the Crown for food? My treat." Makoto smiled at this and nodded her agreement.   
"Sounds like a plan Minako-chan. Lead the way." With that the two girls walked to the Crown Fruit Parlor to get themselves some food. When they got there they sat next to each other at a booth and ordered their food. After eating Makoto yawned and leaned her head against Minako's shoulder. Soon the taller girl was fast asleep. 'Poor Makoto,' Minako thought, 'she must be exhausted from her last boyfriend dumping her. If she only felt the same way I did. Neither of us would be alone anymore.' Sighing she smiled at her sleeping friend and slowly wrapped her arm around Makoto to help support her friend as she slept. 'I can always hope I guess.' Minako thought as she too soon drifted off to sleep in the booth.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yeah I know its short but I decided this was a good place to stop this chapter.  
Its my first attempt at a multi chapter story. I hope you all liked it. Thanks all and Ja ne.  
Two Lonely People  
Chapter 2  
By John deGraffenreid  
Ohayu Minna!!! Well here's yet another story by yours truly. It's an alternate world from the one I normally write in. As many of you may, or may not, know I usually write Amy/Lita stories; this one however is about Minako and Makoto. As this is a girl/girl story those of you who have problems with that kind of thing might want to stay away. If you choose to read this please send me an email and let me know what you think. My email addy is kenneday@aol.com, or you can send it to supremelord_jinnai@yahoo.com. Anyway I want to dedicate this story to a few people. One, my very good friend and adopted little sister, Heather McCoy, thank you so much for being my friend. To Kitty-Kat, remember that there are always people who care about you, and to Chibi-Usa Tomoe, love conquers all my friend, love truly conquers all.  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters they're in. The fabulous Naoko Takeuchi and various companies own these really wonderful characters. Now on with the story!  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Makoto's Dream  
It was raining heavily as Makoto looked around the vacant playground where she had been dumped yet again. It always seemed to come back to this place, and no matter how cliché it seemed it always seemed to be raining when it happened. She began to cry, heartbroken that the person she declared her love to had left her again. The rain pelted her and soaked through her clothes as she saw All of her ex-boyfriends face flash by her as the laughed. Again and again it happened, laughter arose from the shadows around her causing her tears to flow more freely. A cry, torn from her very soul echoed through the empty playground, a cry of absolute loneliness and despair. She had cried out like this many on many nights, using the scream to ease the pain in her tortured soul. Her tears fell faster and harder, not stopping. She cried hysterically, in the midst of her tears a pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her, and hushed the trembling of her broken heart and soul.  
Makoto felt the warmth from the person holding her and she began to cry freely into the person's shoulder, crying for all the lost loves in her life. Crying from the years of solitude she had endured, always having to look strong when all she wanted was love. The other began to softly caress Makoto's hair and held the taller girl tightly, making Makoto suddenly aware that the person holding her was another girl. Looking down into the bluer than blue eyes she found herself caught up in a wave of emotions and slowly brought her lips to those of her angel. Their lips met in a fiercely passionate kiss, one that spoke of absolute love and devotion. As their kiss broke Makoto stepped back to look at the angel that had come to save her from her loneliness only to see the fading image of a familiar blonde with sky blue eyes  
"Minako?" She said to herself as she awoke suddenly to find herself still in the Fruit Parlor with Minako fast asleep on her shoulder. Smiling to herself, Makoto decided to let the blonde girl sleep a while longer as she really had no where else to go. 'Besides she thought, this isn't so bad. At least someone needs me for something other than a fight.' Yawning Makoto noticed Minako stirring, slowly opening her eye.  
"Oh hi there Mako-chan." She said happily. "I guess we went to sleep huh? Guess we must've needed it." Yawning again Minako stretched as she got up and turned again to Makoto. "I guess we won't be seeing that movie tonight after all huh?" Makoto blinked and looked at the time. It was only five o'clock. True there were no classes tomorrow because of curriculum planning so maybe Minako so technically they could still see a movie, maybe do some girls only stuff tomorrow.  
"Hey Minako its only five. Why don't we go to my place and watch some videos? I'll cook and you can stay over if you want. We don't have school tomorrow so it would be nice to have someone to hang out with. Just the two of us. What do you think Minako-chan?" Minako blinked at her friend and hoped her cheeks weren't turning different shades of red. It took her a moment to speak but she decided that it might be nice to see Makoto for a day, even if it was only as a friend.  
"Sounds great Mako-chan! My parents are out of town so I don't have to ask, so all I need to do is stop by and get some clothes."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I've got something I can loan you for the day. Lets go, I've got the perfect movie for us to watch first." Minako smiled at this and let herself be led out of the Fruit Parlor as she and Makoto walked towards the taller girl's apartment. When they got there Makoto went directly to her kitchen and began to cook. Fixing a simple meal of rice and stir-fried vegetables. 'Not complicated but with company it might be best to keep things simple. Besides I doubt Minako really cares all that much. I wish I could carefree like that, but with all the heartbreak I've had I guess that won't be happening anytime soon.'   
While Makoto was busy in the kitchen, Minako was looking at the videos he friend had. What she saw surprised her; she saw several animated films from America, most of which she had never heard of. 'Wow', she thought. 'I never figured Makoto was such a fan of animation. Guess there's a lot that I don't know about her.' Sighing to herself she went into the kitchen to see if she could help.  
"Hey Mako-chan," she said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Sure Minako-chan, could you set the table? I rarely use it since I eat alone so much. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to for a change." Minako felt her heart breaking at this. 'How could anyone not love her?' she thought to herself. 'Oh I wish she felt the same way I do.' Minako set the table and anxiously awaited the sweet smelling food that was coming from the kitchen.   
As the two girls at they talked about all the adventures they'd had. Minako enjoyed telling Makoto about all the exciting times she'd had when she was Sailor V. They laughed and shared many stories as they ate. As they finished Makoto took the dishes to her kitchen as Minako headed into the living room again.  
"Hey Mako-chan, what do you want to watch first?" Minako called out.  
"Well why don't you pick the first movie and I'll pick the next one?" Minako nodded and went to look at the movies again. As she read over the titles she came to an animated film she hadn't noticed the first time she read over the movies. Picking it up she read the title, 'The Last Unicorn. Looks cool to me' she thought.   
"How about this one Mako-chan?" she said, handing the movie to her friend. She felt a slight tingle as Makoto's hand brushed her own as the taller girl took the movie.  
"This is a great choice Minako-chan! I haven't seen this one in a long time. You'll love it!" Makoto said happily as she popped the movie into her VCR and sat on her couch, her knees pulled up to her chest. Minako giggled as she watched her friend. 'She's so cute when she's like this. I just wish I could tell her how I feel about her.' Turning to the movie she watched with rapt fascination the story of a lonely Unicorn, on a quest to find the rest of her kind. The friends laughed as Schmendrick attempted spell after spell, crying at the movies ending. The movie left Minako shocked, she had never expected Makoto to have that kind of movie. As the credits began to roll Makoto smiled as she stopped the tape and replaced it with another film.  
"I hope you don't mind Minako-chan, but I'm kinda in the mood for animation tonight. This is another of my favorite films, I even have the book. I've read it five times already. Its called The Hobbit, I hope you like it."  
"If its anything like The Last Unicorn I'm sure I will Mako-chan." Minako smiled at her friend. 'Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought.' She thought to herself, smiling as a plan began to form in her head. 'Just you wait Mako-chan, soon you'll have the love you've always dreamed of, and neither one of us will ever be alone again.'  
  
Sorry this is so short Minna. I want to thank my adopted little sister Heather McCpy for helping me through my writer's block. The next chapter should be longer. Thanks for you patience. Until next time  
Two Lonely People Chapter 3  
Ohayu Minna!! Well here I am with chapter three of Two Lonely People. I want to thank everyone who's read my story whether you've emailed me or not. It's nice to know that so many of you like and enjoy my stories. As always I do not own the characters contained here in so please don't sue me.   
Dedication: I want to dedicate this chapter to my dearest friend in the world Heather McCoy. You're encouragement means the world to me my friend.   
Oh yeah, this story involves a girl/girl relationship. If you don't like, nor agree with that kind of thing you might not want to read this. Please note that all flames will be answered by my army of undead, rabid weasels. Lol.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Minako yawned as she woke up from the previous night of watching movies with Makoto. She giggled to herself as she thought back on all the movies they had watched. The Last Unicorn, The Hobbit, The Never Ending Story; these movies had surprised Minako as she had never thought of Makoto having such a playful side. She smiled as she slowly stood, wearing the flannel pajamas that she had eventually put on before she went to sleep. She sniffed the air and smelled the odd scent of bacon cooking. Her need of food kicking in, she slowly dragged herself out of bed and trudged into the kitchen. As she entered Makoto giggled at her friends disheveled appearance.  
"Morning people..." Minako grumbled as she sat at the table.  
"I'm sorry Minako-chan, I didn't know you weren't much of a morning person. At least you get a good meal though. Bacon and waffles, you're in for a real treat. I tried it one day and got hooked, especially on the bacon." Minako noticed the various syrups laid out on the table, along with powdered sugar and some fresh fruits.  
"You never do food half way do you Makoto-chan?"  
"Not if I can help it," The taller girl said. She checked the waffles and seeing they were done placed them on two plates along with some bacon for each of them and sat to a pleasant breakfast with her best friend.   
"Makoto-chan," Minako said, "I don't mean to sound rude, but why didn't you ever tell us about your movie collection? I mean those were really good." Makoto smiled at this.  
"Thanks Minako-chan. I guess the subject never really came up. I mean we all have interests that the others probably don't know about. Besides that you guys are usually into romance movies and such. I guess I honestly never thought about it. I'm glad you liked them though, they're some of my favorite movies." Minako smiled as she and Makoto ate quietly. 'Mako-chan', Minako thought, 'You really are too sweet for words. I never would have figured you for a fantasy buff. Still makes sense with the tragedies that you've had in your life. I think I'm falling in love with you all over again, now all I have to do is implement my plan to see if you can feel the same for me.'  
"So Makoto-chan, what's the plan for today?"  
"Well I was thinking we could hit the mall for a bit and do a little shopping."  
"Sounds like a plan to me." After the two finished eating and cleaning up the dishes they got dressed and headed to the Juuban mall. As they got there Minako groaned under her breath.  
"Oh no not him again."   
"What is it Minako-chan?" Minako pointed towards the mall entrance, at a young man dressed, for all intents and purposes, like a thug.   
"It's him again, the guy hit on me a while back. I told him to get lost, but the just won't take a hint. I really don't want to deal with him today. He's such a creep." Makoto calmly parked her car and motioned for Minako to follow her. They approached the mall entrance Spyke saw them and began to walk forward.  
"Hey Mina-babe! Looks like you finally decided to take me up on my offer to show you a good time. C'mon toots, lets make some magic." Minako was about to respond when Makoto suddenly grabbed him by the throat and hauled him up to her eye level.  
"Look you, I believe my friend has told you that she's not interested. I suggest you leave now. Don't bother her again because if you do and I find out I'll expose your insides to your outside. Got it?" Spyke was trembling so badly at this point that he could only nod in the affirmative. Makoto unceremoniously dropped him on his behind as a large group of women began applauding. Makoto blushed slightly as some of the women thanked her for dealing with one of the biggest perverts in Juuban history. Spyke, at this point, was high tailing it for the another city where he thought he's be able to get away with his pastime of hitting on as many women as he could. Minako looked up at Makoto and smiled as the two women calmly walked into the mall.   
"Thank you Makoto-chan. I might be a Sailor Senshi but I doubt I could have done that myself. "  
"No problem Minako-chan. What are friends for?" Minako smiled again at this and walked with her friend to the first store they intended to check out. She began to think about her plan and decided to begin it the following day as she needed to buy some things to prepare for it. 'Soon Mako-chan, soon you'll be mine and we'll both know the love we've been searching for, for so long.'  
Two Lonely People  
Chapter four  
By: John deGraffenreid  
  
Greetings once again ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to chapter four of Two Lonely People. I know that the last chapter was short, I hope I can correct that with this chapter. I don't know how long this end up being but I hope you all like the story thus far. Once again I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Notes: I thought I would put a little message here for everyone who's been reading this story and wondering just what it's all about. At its core this story is about loneliness. Loneliness is not a fun thing to feel. Believe me I know. I've known what it's like to feel lonely since I was seven. I felt that way for a very long time. I don't feel it much anymore but I hate for anyone to feel like they have no friends. Lets all try and be kind to each other, maybe between us we can eliminate loneliness all together.  
  
As the day moved on Minako and Makoto spent their time shopping and talking of things past. As they walked through the mall Minako looked over at her friend and secret love and thought to herself how much happier Makoto would be if she only knew that someone really did love her for who she was. That the terrible loneliness that threatened to consume her didn't have to. She thought for a moment then looked at her friend again.  
"Hey Makoto-chan I have an idea."  
"What's that Minako-chan?"  
"Well you shared some of your favorite movies with me last night and I thought I would return the favor. I know something about you that the others don't so you'll get to find out something about me tonight. How does that sound?" Makoto looked over at her friend and smiled warmly.  
"Sounds like a plan to my Minako-chan; it's a date then." Chuckling she then turned back to task at hand and began shopping in earnest. Minako was blushing at this point but that fact seemed to go unnoticed by Makoto. The rest of the day seemed to fly by as Minako reveled in being so close to Makoto. They shared laughs at some of the hideous clothing that sells at brand name stores. As the day was turning to evening they went back to Makoto's car and drove a short ways before Makoto spoke up.   
"So what's this surprise you have for me Minako-chan?"  
"You'll see Makoto-chan, can you drop me off at my place and then meet me at the new Karaoke place at the corner of Takeuchi drive?"  
"Sure, sounds like a plan to me." With that Makoto dropped her friend off at her home and drove back to her own apartment to get ready for that night. As she busied herself she couldn't help but wonder at why she suddenly felt so nervous about going to a simple Karaoke place with Minako. It couldn't be that maybe it was because she had seen through the act could it? She thought. I've been pretending for so long so I wouldn't lose my friends, she couldn't have figured out why all my relationships fail could it? She busied herself finishing getting ready so she wouldn't think about it so much. After an hour or so she was finally satisfied with what she was wearing and decided that it was time to leave. One last check in the mirror, forest-green slacks, black button up shirt, forest green blazer and tie, yup this looks good she decided as she headed out her door to the Bunny on the Moon Karaoke Palace. She laughed when she saw the name, wondering what Usagi would think about it. Shaking her head she walked in and quickly found Minako. When they saw each other Makoto was stunned at what she saw. Minako was dressed in an elegant, but not formal, golden dress that accentuated her sapphire blue eyes. Gone was her typical bow, letting her sun-blonde hair flow freely down her back. She didn't even know her jaw was open until Minako spoke up.  
"You can close you mouth now Makoto-chan you're drooling, though its nice to know at least someone is affected that way by how I look." She giggled at this and led Makoto to their table where they had a good look at the people there. On couple in particular seemed to be genuinely happy. They were two women on with long, lavender hair that flowed freely except for the two odongoes that were styled into it, her companion was another stunningly beautiful girl with fiery red hair styled into a ponytail. Neither was as beautiful as Minako though she thought, not bothering to argue with her heart for once. Truth be told she always had a thing for Minako but ever since the incident at her first Junior High school she had never acted on her feelings, after all it was just to painful. Besides it was obvious that Minako was straight what with all the boyfriends she had. 'You mean like all of your former boyfriends' her heart asked. Ignoring it the two friends talked and patiently waited their turn to sing. They laughed as a group of three, a young black haired boy and two women tried to be civil but the two women falling to insults quite frequently. Laughing, Makoto leaned forward and asked Minako if the feuding women reminded her of anyone they knew. With a light laugh Minako acknowledged this and soon their turn to sing came up. As they approached the microphones Makoto belatedly wondered what song Minako had chosen for them to sing, as it was obvious she had chosen something before she got there. The music started, as what sounded like a motorcycle being revved was the first thing she heard followed by a piano and electric guitar. Leaning over Minako whispered to her.  
"Let me sing first I'll signal you when you're part comes up." Smiling Makoto nodded her agreement. Minako's voice filled the small building as she began to sing, all the while staring intently at Makoto.  
"And I would do anything for love, I'd run right into Hell and back  
I would do anything for love, I'd never lie to you and that's a fact.  
  
(At this point Minako places her hand on Makoto's cheek and continues to sing)  
  
But I'll never forget the way you feel right now-Oh no-no way-I would do  
Anything for love, but I won't do that, anything for love, I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
  
Some days it don't come easy, some days it don't come hard, some days it don't come at all and these are the days that never end.  
  
Some nights you're breathing fire, some nights you're carved in ice  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again.  
  
Maybe I'm crazy, but its crazy and its true, I know you can save me no one else can save me now but you.  
  
As long as the planets are turning, as long as the stars are burning, as long as your dreams are coming true-you better believe it  
  
That I would do anything for love, and I'll be there until the final act-I would do anything for love-and I'll take a vow and seal the pact  
  
But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way-tonight-I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love but I won't do that  
  
I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of but I just won't do that  
  
Some days I pray for silence, some days I pray for soul, some days I just pray to the God of sex and drums and rock and roll!  
  
Some nights I lose the feeling and some night I lose control, some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls  
  
Maybe I'm lonely, and that's all I'm qualified to be, there's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep  
  
As long as the wheels are turning, as long as the fires are burning, as long as your prayers are coming true-you better believe it  
  
That I would do anything for love! And you know its true and that's a fact, I would do anything for love! And there'll never be no turning back  
  
But I'll never do it better than I do it with you, so long, so long-I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
  
I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of, I would do anything for love but I won't do that  
  
But I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life-no way-  
  
I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love but I won't do that  
  
At this point Makoto was tearing up and at Minako's signal she began to sing her part.  
  
Makoto: Will you raise me up? Will you help me down? Will you help me get out of this God forsaken town? Will you make it all a little less cold?  
  
Minako: I can do that! I can do that!  
  
Makoto: Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight? Will you colorize my life I'm so sick of black and white? Can you make it all a little less old?  
  
Minako: I can do that! I can do that!  
  
taking Minako's hand Makoto puts more emotion into her singing  
  
Makoto: Will you make me some magic with your own two hands? Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand? Can you give me something I can take home?  
  
Minako: I can do that! I can do that!  
  
Makoto: Will you cater to every fantasy I got? Will you hose me down with holy water if I get to hot? Will you take me to places I've never known?  
  
Minako: I can do that! I can do that!  
  
Everyone in the place is listening to the two women pour their hearts into the song, even the two women who were fighting at the beginning are on the verge of tears as they listen.  
  
Makoto: After a while you'll forget everything. It was a brief interlude, and a midsummer night's fling, and you'll see that its time to move on.  
  
Minako: I won't do that! I won't do that!  
  
Makoto is openly crying now as she finishes her part of the song, looking deeply into Minako's loving eyes  
  
Makoto: I know the territory, I've been around. It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down, sooner or later you'll be screwing around.  
  
taking Makoto by the shoulders  
Minako: I won't do that! I won't do that!  
Minako: Anything for love, I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that.  
  
As the two women finished singing they embraced each other, not minding the thunderous applause as two lonely people finally found in each other the love they so desperately longed for.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Author's notes: The song Anything for Love was written by Jim Steinman and I in no way own it so please don't sue me.   
Well there it is, the finale of Two Lonely People. Will there be a sequal? I don't know yet. Maybe yes, maybe no, it depends on the other stories I'll be writing soon. I hope you all liked it. Drop me a line sometime and let me know ok? I love getting emails from you guys/ 


End file.
